Possesion
by EunieBerry
Summary: The last night I saw her she's crying. The next moment I see her she's different. She change. But what I do know is that theres this one thing that would never change no matter what. And that's because I'm still the possessive and very greedy Natsu Dragneel and I would NEVER let other bugs near my Possession. Want some sweet? Icky love story? Well try this! ;) Read and review. NaLu
1. Chapter 1

_** Possession**_

* * *

_"Don't go taking what's mine" He said, making my heart skip a beat and then at that very moment I realized that this is not a matter of forever its the matter for an eternity. Especially when time started flowing the wrong way and it was too late when I realized that I've fallen a lot more deeper than I thought._

* * *

** Chapter 1: The Last Night**

_"Don't go somewhere I can't see you" _

* * *

Today I woke up early, its only 6:30 a.m. but the morning breeze is as chilly as ever. As I headed for a quick shower, I saw the calendar hanging from the wall.

06/07

I only have a month before that actual day comes.

I only have a month before my time runs out.

Sighing I headed towards my bathroom, as I turned the knob cold water comes out making every bit of my body cold and numb thats when I realized that I forgot to turn on the heater but right now who cares? Whether I get numb or cold nothing would change, time won't stop. Well I only have a month before my time actually stops.

By the time I went out from my bath, I decided to pour myself some hot coffee but then I thought that its too troublesome to make one and that I'm still sleepy so with only a bath towel wrap around my body I went towards my bed, lay down and took the blanket to cover myself. My pillow is getting drenched from my wet hair but the comfort and the heat I feel through my skin under the covers is not a bad feeling, actually I kinda like it. The heat entraps the coldness from my body and then before I knew it I was already in a deep slumber.

I don't know if I'm still awake or is this all a dream but right now I see myself standing in front of a mirror wearing a black dress and there is a man, standing behind me who is also wearing a black over all suit. I don't know who he is but I feel myself attracted to his warmth and that I'm about to get drunk from that warmth. If this is a dream please, please don't wake me up.

But just like time, dreams gotta end. And that dream of mine ended...it felt like a short dream but when I looked at the wall clock beside me its already five in the afternoon. A very long nap indeed. Then she remembered that she wasn't wearing anything besides from her towel so she decided to stand up and get herself some clothes when suddenly she felt someone's hand is tightly wrap around her waist. "What strength" She thought.

And when she decided to turn to see who's hand is it, She saw a very familiar pink haired man under her blanket and is currently sleeping peacefully. Sighing she went back to bed and decided to amused herself with the pink haired dragon slayer. "Lu..Lucy" He said as he mumbles her name to his sleep.

The name Lucy ain't so bad anymore she thought, before she really hated her name "Lucky Lucy" because everyone would tell her how lucky she is but the truth is she's not lucky or rather her name, blood, genes, everything is a curse for her. But right now, she met trustworthy friends who she could call family and a very special person who gives her the warmth that she wanted. "

"Lucy" he mumbled again, this time the blonde couldn't help but smile at the childish-like actions Natsu Dragneel is doing.

"What is it? Natsu?" She said, as if she's answering his call. But then a second later she regretted it because now the pink haired lad is awake.

"Mmm.? Lucy?" Natsu said with half open eyes. "What are you doing? Have you been staring at me while I'm sleeping?"

Annoyed, she decided to pinch his nose and said "thats very cocky of you Salamander"

"Ouch..stop pinching my nose" he said

"Anyway who told you to come in my house and sleep on my bed?" She asked

"Well Happy and I thought that you might be sick so we decided to come visit and play" He said

"Haah? What kind of an idiot would go play in a friend's house if he/she's sick?" Lucy said. "So where's that Happy now?"

"Happy? Well she said that you might have a really big sickness since you were only wearing that in bed so the moment he saw you, he told me that he has to tell everyone to take care of Gray's illness of stripping or something" Natsu said in a matter of fact tone.

"That bratty cat! When I see him I'll teach him a lesson or two" Lucy thought to herself as she imagines the way of how she's planning on torturing the blue cat.

"Yaaawn...So Lucy why are you only wearing a bath towel?" Natsu said as he removes the blanket covering Lucy's body.

"Whaaa-you idiot! what are you doing!?" She said, flustered as she tries to grab the blanket but miserably failed as she fall above Natsu's chest. At that very moment Lucy realizes how broad and muscular Natsu is.

"Hmm..Lucy seems like you're enjoying yourself eh?" Natsu teased without knowing the full meaning of what he said and yet the dear celestial mage was blushing and said "Baka" She was about to get up when suddenly Natsu pulled her on top of him and hugged the blonde tightly but not tight enough to break her.

Surprise by his actions, Lucy tried to get free from his arms when suddenly Natsu said "This might sound really cheesy but can't you hear it? My hearts been beating like crazy because of you" And in response Lucy stayed quiet but she let herself to be buried under his chest as a mean to hide the blush from her face "So...can I assume...that..." Natsu continued as he said it in a whisper like manner "your heart is also beating madly because of me." Making the blonde, blush more crimson and was only able to utter the word "Idiot" Because right now, she could never deny it.

Deny the fact that her heart has been beating madly for Natsu for a long time now, Not when a dragon slayer has inhumane hearing abilities "Lucy" he said.

"Hmmm?"

"Don't go to a place where I can't see you" Natsu said.

Making Lucy silent, silent enough for Natsu to hear clearly Lucy's heart beat.

"Natsu...what if I leave? What will you do?" Lucy asked

"Leave? Why are you leaving me?" Natsu said, shocked and hurt with just the thought of Lucy leaving his side.

"I said What if!?" Lucy said "Just a...possibility"

"I don't know" Natsu said

"Huh?"

"I don't know what to do!" Natsu confidently said "I never thought of a possibility of you leaving my side"

And with just that sentence, Lucy's heart is in the verge of breaking, the wall the she placed there for when the time comes, she can do her duty.

Is easily broken by just a sentence from this dragon slayer. As Lucy tried to stop her tears from falling she hugged Natsu and said "IF that day comes...Natsu I want you to forget everything about me. And find happiness."

Yes, thats it. She did great. That sentence that she's been practicing for many times...Now she was able to say it.

"Find Happiness Natsu"

Even though she knew herself that she'll be the caused of his pain she wants him to find happiness and the person that she thinks...that could give him that happiness is her, Lisanna or so she hope. Even though it will hurt her with just the thought of Natsu being with another girl.

This time, Natsu stood up but was push by Lucy on the bed. "Lucy...what are you saying? What are you trying to say?" The blonde didn't answer instead she just hugged Natsu tightly in her arms, _while she can _

_"_Lucy, let me see your face" Natsu said while whispering it to her ears.

...

...

...

"No...I...I don't want Natsu to see my face" She said.

"Lucy...tell me what's wrong?" He asked as he gently pats her head.

"Mm...nothing is wrong, I...I'm just so happy to be with Natsu." She said which is true but the meaning for her tears is another story.

"Then look at me in the eye and smile" Natsu said "You look the best when you smile."

"N-no" Lucy said because she knows that if she did that her tears will fall and she's afraid that she won't be able to stop it.

Unable to keep up with the blonde's stubbornness, Natsu rolled over the bed. This time he's the one pinning her down. "Waah. Natsu what the heck are you doing!" Lucy said as she covers her face but was stop when Natsu grab her hands and she began to kiss her, fingers, hand, arm, and her neck. Unable to take it anymore because every time Natsu kiss her, she feels her skin is burning inside.

"S..Stop it!" Lucy said, as she tries her best to break out of Natsu and with no avail, she failed miserably. What can she do? She's only wearing a bath towel and its always been a fact that men are stronger than women. "I won't stop" He whispered hotly into her ears then suddenly he bit her in the ear. Making the blonde blush like mad and teary at the same time.

"Natsu! Stop! I told you to stop!" She yelled. Thankfully, this time she caught his attention and saw her on the verge of crying.

"Haha, Sorry. I took it to far" Natsu said while laughing "Sheesh. Stop being a bully and get away or else...!" Lucy said, while glaring at the laughing Natsu.

"Hmm.. How about a NO?" Natsu said while smirking "So now what will you do?"

"Kick you to where it hurts the most" She said while glaring at that smirk of his, Oh how she hates it when Natsu smirks at her.

"Try me" He said "Like I'd let you" She knows that with the position she's in, Natsu can easily avoid any kick or punch she does and its frustrating her to death.

"ARGH! This is so frustrating! Will you just get away from me, let me stand up and let me get some clothes! I'm freaking naked here with only a half size bath towel wrap around me." She said "And its freaking cold!"

"If you need some heat then I'm your man" Natsu said still smirking making the blonde snap and said "Thats it!" She grab the pink haired lad and kiss him full on the...

...

...

...

...

...

CHEEKS.

and he fainted.

Yup guys it work.

Its just a kiss on the Cheek from Lucy and our heroine is getting all weaky here. Imagine what might happened if Lucy kiss him on the lips, he might be dying now. Then on the speed of light she scurried off to her wardrobe area and dress herself with some clothes before Natsu begin to tease her again. Then as she went out of the wardrobe are and get herself some hot chocolate but as soon as she gets out Natsu was there, waiting for her by the door.

"Sigh. Natsu I don't have the time to play with you" She said. Yes, true enough she doesn't have the time not when today is her last night and she doesn't know if she's lucky that she's spending it with him or not because right now she's wavering. The decisions she chosed and Natsu being here makes her waver.

"Get a grip of yourself, Lucy" She said as she keeps on chanting in her head as if its a charm.

"Lucy tell me. What is wrong?" Natsu said with a worried expression on his face.

"Nothing. I'm fine" She said. 'Yes, I'm fine. I'll be fine'

"Stop lying, there's something you're hiding from me" Natsu angrily said.

"I'm not hiding anything from you so calm down" She said as she went to the kitchen and make him and herself some hot chocolate and damn she's getting good on lying.

"But...!"

"Here" Lucy said as she handed him a cup of hot chocolate "Just calm down and drink it" Unsure of what to do Natsu drank it then suddenly his vision were getting blurry and his head started aching. "Lu..cy wha..is this?" He said as he drop the cup and is now half conscious. Then Lucy bent down and said "I'm sorry Natsu. I'm sorry. But please remember I..."

Natsu tried his best to reach her, as he wipes off the tears falling from Lucy's eyes making the mage cry harder. "Lu...cy"

"Natsu I love you. Forever and for all eternity"

THUNK

And everything around Natsu went blank.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Possession**_

* * *

_"Don't go taking what's mine" He said, making my heart skip a beat and then at that very moment I realized that this is not a matter of forever its the matter for an eternity. Especially when time started flowing the wrong way and it was too late when I realized that I've fallen a lot more deeper than I thought._

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Letter Without Her**

_"Eternity isn't enough. What I want is you"_

* * *

**...**

9:57

...

9:58

...

9:59

...

10:00

**...**

"Lucy..." A pink haired mage said as he mumble the name of his partner while smiling, one would even think what kind of dream is he having. "Zzzzz"

10:01

...

Its a very beautiful morning, a very peaceful morning and our dear heroine is still asleep well not until a loud bang was heard.

"Where's Natsu!?" A scarlet haired mage said as she went inside the window she just destroyed

"Oi..Erza! Calm down! Stop breaking through the window!"

"Calm down!? Gray how do you expect me to calm down...Master...just told us that..she...Lucy...is...!" The scarlet haired girl said as she slumped down the floor crying. Yes, she is crying...the strongest girl mage of the number one guild in Magnolia, Fairy Tail's Titania is crying. No one who thought that this girl who is in the middle of crying is that mage.

As she drown herself with her tears, slumping there, helpless and in despair. While the Ice mage, Gray Fullbuster just stood there. Clenching his fist so hard that its turning white. Even him, he wants to cry...but he's been doing his best not to cry. At least not in front of her and the others. That's why he's been hurting himself through physical pain in order to ease the pain in his heart.

"Damn! Where the heck is he!?" He exclaimed. "Didn't Mira said he's here in Lucy's place"

"Natsu!...Natsu where are you!" A teary eyed exceed said as he fly around the place to search for his friend.

"Lucy...Lucy...She..." Erza said as she continue to sob, her heart is in so much pain. Just this morning their master told them about Lucy, unable to believe anything about it she immediately went over to Lucy's place. But it took them two hours before they finally found Lucy's apartment. Why? Well its because Lucy coated the whole place with a coating potion magic in order to hide her apartment. But the question as to why she did it? No one knows the answer** yet. **

"Gray! Erza! I found Natsu!" Happy exclaimed and the two of them immediately rush to where Happy is. There they found the pink haired mage lying on the kitchen floor with a pillow and a blanket with a goofy smile in his sleep. Annoyed by it, Gray stomp Natsu's face of course he's mad at by what the ice mage have done. "Oi! WHO THE HECK DARED TO KICK ME IN MY FACE! I'M STILL SLEEPING DAMN IT!" Natsu said as he roared out in anger.

"Naaaatsu!" Exclaimed by the crying exceed as he jumps towards Natsu and hug him.

"Whaa..Happy. What's wrong why are you crying?" Natsu asked, worried that his best pal is crying.

"Tch. You really don't know a thing do you" irritably said by Gray

"Huh..What the hell do you want!?" Natsu said. "Natsu! Stop! Enough already!" Erza exclaimed but her voice waver as she continue to cry.

"Whaaa...Erza's here and...she...she's crying." Natsu said. Then he look at Erza, to Gray and back to Happy. He realized that something is happening and a very bad thing must have happened. Then he realize that their gang is missing someone, a certain celestial blonde mage is missing he thought.

"Lucy" The moment he said that mage's name, Erza felt her knees weaken as she slumped down with the wall to help her, Gray was seething with anger and Happy is still crying. "Where is Lucy?" He asked as he continue to look around but still nothing. Not a sight of the blonde.

"Ah! That's right. I was drinking hot chocolate with Luce and then suddenly everything got blurry and I must have fell asleep here" Then with Happy still crying in his arms, he looked around the place to search for the blonde. The bedroom, living room, bathroom...nope still not a sight of her.

"Err...Guys? Where's Lucy?" He asked.

"..."

"Did she asked you to watch her place or something?" He said, this time he's having a weird feeling about what's going on. The heavy atmosphere, the crying titania, the quiet and still fully clothed ice mage, Happy...who's been holding onto him and Lucy...Lucy who's been missing. He didn't like it. Not any of it.

"Oh...wait I'll find Lucy at the city, She might be at the bookstore or maybe at the market" He said as he laugh, trying to ease the tension between his nakama.

"Stop it Natsu" Erza said, finally stopping her tears.

"Huh? Stop what?" Natsu said.

"Lu...cy" She said...but it seems like the cork she had put to her tears wasn't strong enough to stop her tears from falling. It even feels like that even saying her name is a very hard thing to do.

"Wha...what's with Lucy and...why is Erza crying?" Natsu asked, a little creep out because Erza Scarlet, is crying. "Wha..what's with you Erza? Did someone ate your strawberry cake?" He said as he try to joke around. "Oh...Happy did Lily and Charle finally got together? Is that why you're crying?"

"..."

Still nothing.

"Guys! What's with you!" Natsu exclaimed "Why are you acting as if someone passed away!? Anyway where's Lucy!?"

"..."

"Argh! Sheesh! If you won't tell me anything then I'll just look for her." Natsu said, annoyed by the silence.

"Lucy...she's...gone" Gray said, stopping him from his tracks.

"Go...gone?" Natsu's eyes widen in shock, then he tried to laugh it out "Ahaha...so she went on a mission alone. Gee, what's with her!? Not inviting us.A..aha.. .ha..."

"..."

Natsu knew it. The moment he saw each one of their expression. "Ha..ha...you...guys must be kidding me" He said as he voice wavers "Gray...stop joking around...just...tell me...that she's on a mission...She...can't possibly be gone...right?"

Erza only shook her head, Grey's lips has been bleeding since he's bit it so hard and Happy's crying voice is the only thing that they can hear in Lucy's apartment.

"I get it! You guys win, see you got me already!?" Natsu said as he feels his whole body tremble "So stop kidding around!"

"We're not kidding" Gray said.

"Then what! Tell me the truth! What do you mean Lucy's gone!?" He yelled as he grab Gray by his shirt. "She can't be gone!"

"Natsu...get this inside of your head. She's gone. Lucy's gone" Gray said, his dark blue eyes staring at nothing. Annoyed by his words Natsu punch him at his face. Nothing new, its the usual fight however this time Gray didn't hit him back, he just lied down there on the floor.

"Natsu! Stop it!" Happy said as he tackled towards him "Master! Master told us this morning...Lucy...she...Uuuuuuwaahaaaa"

"Ha...happy" Natsu was so shocked to see Happy crying like that. Because this is a first for him, to see the blue cat cry like this "I..its okay, Happy don't cry..okay stop it..I get it..."

"No!" Happy exclaimed as his tears continue to fall "Natsu doesn't know anything! You don't get anything!"

"..."

"Lucy...she's gone...Master told us...Lucy will never come back. She's gone...she sacrifice herself for us, for Magnolia, for Fiore" Happy exclaimed as his tears continue to fall endlessly. "She...might even be...dead already."

The thought of their precious nakama, Lucy's death...made it even worst. Erza's tears is endless, Happy continue to cry out in pain and Gray lies down on the cold floor with his tears...finally falling.

Natsu...

he backs down and fall in the process, he remember last night, Lucy...the reason...for her sad expression and for her unseen tears. He finally knew why. Lucy knows that this is going to happen, she knows that she'll be leaving them, she knows it...and that's why she put a sleeping potion to his drink...she knows this might happen...that's why she leave without saying anything. But what hurts him the most is that...he wasn't able to realized the reason to those fake smiles and that he wasn't able to do anything for her. **TICK TOCK. TICK TOCK.**

**.Mail. . .**

**.Natsu .Gray .Happy .Erza **

** . .FROM. Lucy Heartfilia.**

The four of them immediately stood up as they rush towards the place where the weird sound is coming from and there they saw where its coming from...Erza touch Lucy's diary which is place on top of her bed and the weird song stop. "Erza?"

"Lu...Lucy's letter for us." She said as she showed them four letters with their names on it.

Happy immediately grab his share of the letter and so Erza handed in Gray and Natsu's share of the letter and just when Erza's about to open Lucy's diary suddenly a 3D memo appeared.

Hmm..I wonder what this says. Erza thought and so she read the memo that appeared on top of it and read it aloud _"Boo! Boo! You can't open this! Only Natsu Dragneel can...this is Lucy's diary!" _

"Hmm..I see only Natsu is allowed to read this diary" Erza said

"Eh How come its only for Natsu!?" Happy asked as he whine at him.

"I don't know don't ask me" Natsu said

"Anyway here..." Erza said as she smiled sadly "Lucy wants you to have this."

"Oh.." He said with a sad voice, usually he'd be thrilled to read her diary but right now...the thought of her gone is what really matters now but the moment he touched the black covered diary suddenly a flash of light appears and the letters with their names on started glowing, as it open by itself then all four of them gasp as they hear her voice.

**_"Dear Erza, Happy,Gray and Natsu, _**

_I know this is too sudden, but you see I've finally decided to do this._

_I'm sorry for deciding this on my own but I'm very thankful for everything._

**.**

"Lucy!" Natsu exclaimed "Where are you! I'm gonna save you!"

"Natsu stop it." Gray said with his bangs covering his eyes "This is a magic infused telegram"

**_._**

_Natsu might think of saving me but really I'm fine...Besides...*sniff* I think I'm dead by the time_

_you read this letter *sniff* Ah...sheesh why am I crying. I was even planning on doing this coolly. _

_Happy, you're one of the closest friends I ever have. Being with Happy really makes me Happy. _

_I've always been save by you and you were always there to cheer me up. I'm reall happy to have met you._

_ The time I spent with you_

_will forever stay in my heart. Do your best always! _

**_._**

"Waaaaaaaaa...Lucy...don't go...I...can't be happy anymore if...if you're gone" Happy said as continue to bawl his eyes out.

_._

_Erza, Even though Natsu, Gray and Happy told me that you're scary I just really can't think of you. A very beautiful person as someone who is _

_scary. But I have to admit I was a little scared to see you and honestly speaking at first I thought that you are different, that you are strong and_

_that you're a mature person who can control her emotions well. Those words you said during your battle with the phantom lord, even now I still treasure those words. A strong and can stand alone mage But I guess I was wrong, as I spend my time with you...I realized that Erza is just like_

_any normal girl out there, who loves cute things and is just your typical girl in love. I wish you all the best...I want Erza to be just Erza even though you don't have to act strong in front of others and just be honest to yourself and HIM...you'll be fine. Definitely._

**_._**

"Lucy...Lucy..."Erza said as she cry. How could I be me...you're gone...how do you expect me to be me? She thought to herself as she cry there silently.

_Gray's really strong, you're also very smart, cool and handsome. hmmm..the only problem is I guess...your stripping habits? Haha, Just kidding. Gray..you just have to remain like that and you're perfect. Even though sometimes you act cold...you are always there for your nakama, even though you always fought with Natsu...I always know that you care for him and look out for him. I've always been protected by you...but sometimes I feel sorry because I can't do a thing when you guys are in trouble but despite all that...I want you to be happy. Besides I just know that Gray can do it besides I really think that your magic is very beautiful. __Just stay the same and Gray will always be someone important for everyone._

**_._**

Gray was quiet, but his tears continue to fall. All the physical pain he's been doing can never amount to the pain he's been feeling. For him, Lucy is important. She's not just a nakama. For him, Lucy Heartfilia is a very special girl.

_And lastly Natsu...I know that right now you might be mad at me for deciding things like this but you know_

_I'm really grateful to you *sniffs* I'm so grateful because I met you and Happy at Hargeon. You invited me to Fairy Tail, showed me the importance of nakama and family. You gave me the courage to stood up to my father, you were always there to protect this weak me. You've always given me something and I'm so weak that I can't even protect you. But this time around I want to protect you and everyone from fairy tail. Haaaa..sheesh what am I doing still crying._

_*sniff* I guess if I'm gonna leave you guys, I'll be regretting a lot of things *sniff* Haaaa I still want to go on missions together, spend more time together._

_But I guess this is it. Natsu...I'm gonna miss you. I'm gonna miss you guys. _

_Natsu, ***whispers*** FOR ETERNITY._

**.**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**...**

With Lucy's last words to Natsu, she whispered it to him. With her everything but then the letter started to close up again as it fell down the ground. Happy desperately catch his letter before it hits the floor. With his small paws, he's holding the paper tightly to his chest as he continue to cry. Gray, as soon as he grab his letter, he left Lucy's apartment and went somewhere, Erza with her letter and together with Happy she also left the blonde haired mage's apartment.

Leaving behind Natsu.

He stood there, with the letter on his right hand, he clench into it tightly. He placed Lucy's diary on top of her bed and the moment he let it go, His tears fall, his onyx eyes is clouded by the tears coming from him. He silently cry there...then he remembers it. Lucy's whispered words to him.

**"Natsu, I will love you, For Eternity"**

"Arrrrgh!" Natsu roared both in anger and pain "What's with that, Luce."

**"I don't need Eternity"** He said to no one as his tears continue to fall **"What I want is You"**

* * *

_Read and Review._

_Should I continue_

_Thanks for reading._

_Share some love by sending a review _

_C:')_


	3. Chapter 3

_** Possession**_

* * *

_"Don't go taking what's mine" He said, making my heart skip a beat and then at that very moment I realized that this is not a matter of forever its the matter for an eternity. Especially when time started flowing the wrong way and it was too late when I realized that I've fallen a lot more deeper than I thought._

* * *

** Chapter 3: Rejection**

_"Moving on without her is like telling me to forget her and forgetting her will never be an option." _

* * *

Three months have passed since the sudden disappearance of their precious nakama and guild mate, Lucy Heartfilia and its also been three months since the four of them went to the guild. Of course Mira and the others from Fairy Tail are worried about them but under Master's orders they are not allowed to talk or force them to go to the guild because he wants them to come to the guild with their own free will.

"Sigh, I still can't believe what happened to Lucy" Wakaba said "Everything change since she's gone"

"Shhhh!" Macao said as he sneakily look worriedly at the other guild members. Since then Cana_ stop_ drinking alcoholic beverages, Levy hasn't read any books, Wendy hasn't been smiling ever since, Mira has always been looking at the door waiting for the blonde haired mage and yes,_ even_ Juvia...she hasn't been chasing Gray. In short everything change.

"Macao..." Wakaba said, his eyes widening in shock.

"Tch. What?" Macao asked then he look at where Wakaba is pointing and his eyes widen in shocked!

"Master!" Macao exclaimed as he rush off towards the Master's office.

"What's the noise all about?" Makarov asked.

"Na...Natsu and the others are here!" He said.

"Hmm..I see." Makarov said as he walk towards the guild entrance.

"Gramps." Natsu said. Usually he'd be making a mess around the guild destroying and yelling around but this time he just walked inside the guild and speak in a low voice. His onyx eyes, turned darker and his goofy grin is now gone.

"I see you've come Natsu" The master said, of course he noticed it immediately. The sadness, the pain and longing for the celestial mage.

"Master" Erza said as she step forward "I apologize for not being in the guild for three months now"

"Yeah. Its okay. I understand" Yes, he understand in perfectly well. Though the fierceness in her voice and actions are showing the despair over the dear friend she just lost is visible in her eyes.

Gray on the other hand just gave the old man a nod as a sign of greetings, He knew it then that the loneliness and regret of the ice mage is still visible from its expression and he knows that the ice mage is afraid that his voice might show it if he speak a word.

Happy? Well he just wave his small paw in front of the guild master and without another word he just headed towards the counter to where Mira is. Though he is small, the pain and the emptiness he carries inside him is big because the moment the blonde mage left...it seems like even his happiness was taken away.

Mira seeing the blue cat, just gave it a tight hug as she continue to sob silently at the counter. Of course Natsu and the others can hear it but they decided not to look at their crying face. Because he's afraid that he might breakdown right in front of them and they sure don't want them to see the burden they carry since after three months they finally decided to go to the guild together, just to show their faces...taking missions right now seems impossible for them.

Everyone from the guild were staring at the four of them, Gray, Natsu and Erza just went to their usual tables. Natsu sitting across Gray and Erza sitting besides Natsu. Mira who saw them going towards their usual area, smiled for a little and prepared the usual breakfast menu for them and brought it to them. For Natsu its Meat and Fire, for Gray is Roast Chicken and a glass of carbonated frizzle juice for Erza its a triple layered strawberry cake and ice cream soda.

But the moment when Mira unconsciously placed another set of food besides Gray, A clubhouse sandwich with potato balls and hot coffee. The five of them were in silence, the gloomy atmosphere continue to grow gloomier at the sight of the food besides Gray. Beside Gray...thats where the celestial mage always sit, just across Natsu. The two of them were always fighting because, every time, every meal Lucy orders Natsu will alway try to take a bite from it. Of course every time it happens there's chaos in their table.

Natsu and Gray's mood darkens as Erza was on the verge of tearing up again, but thanks with her bangs she was able to cover it and immediately wipes them away. "Mira..." Gray said, his hair covering his eyes as he tries to avoid the mix emotions he feels. "Hmmm? What...?" Mira aksed, oblivious to what she had just done. Well you can't blame her...for that table, it's always been used by TEAM NATSU...and for their breakfast its always the usual menu she always brought over to their table.

"The sandwiches." Natsu said, staring at the food the blond haired mage usually eat, it should always be her and those sandwiches across him but now...its only the sandwiches...without her.

Mira eyes widen as she gasp at what she have just done. Unable to take it anymore her tears become visible to them as she ran away from them. "Err...Gray, Natsu...want me to take it out?" Elfman asked, as he try his best to break the gloomy and awkwardness at their table and at the guild.

"..."

"Er..Okay..I'll just take it and throw it away" Elman said, not really understanding his words, as he immediately gets up from his table and get the plate of sandwiches but just before he can leave, Natsu stood up and said "Just leave it there"

"Eh...but..."

"Its fine.." Natsu said with a stoic face.

"O..oh okay. I..Its manly if you eat a lot!" Elman said as he try to laugh at the situation but still nothing. The pink haired lad just stood there and place the plate of sandwiches back to its place.

Then the three of them started to eat in silence, not a word can be hear from them only the sounds of clanking plates, spoon and fork. While the other guild members just stared at them in silence, eating their food...awkwardly.

"Happy, you want this fish?" Cana asked, smiling sadly as she offers the blue cat a big platter of fish "Its just caught this morning."

Only to be responded by a shake of head from him. "You sure? Its still fresh you know"

"No thank you" Happy said as he slumped on the counter table with a glass of milk at hand "The last time I ate freshly caught fish is when Lucy and I went to river street. I...don't really feel like eating fresh fishes anymore."

"Mm...I'm sorry" Cana said as she placed down the platter of fish. Of course everyone from the guild heard what Happy said and just like Happy, Cana doesn't feel like drinking any alcoholic beverages. Because a certain celestial mage has been nagging her not to drink too much and since that day, she can't drink, not even a single drop. Because for her Lucy was a special friend. Sure she's been the longest in the guild, but it was Lucy Heartfilia, the very first person she ever told about her secret.

She was the only one who worried for her like a real friend during the time of the S-class mage. She was the only one who helped her in her miserable times, she's the first person to make her realized the importance of friends. She abandoned her for the title of S-class mage but Lucy never abandoned her in her saddest and weakest times that is why she abandoned the test to save her.

How Ironic isn't it? She thought to herself. For a long time now she's been wanting that S-class mage title, she was even ready to abandon her friends for it but with the thought of losing such a dear friend she decided to quit the exam and save her. She wants the title so much because she thinks it might gave her the courage to tell her father about her. But she was wrong, in the end it was Lucy who gave her the courage to tell Gildarts everything. Everything is because of Lucy and now that person is gone, just when she's about to tell her a lot of girl talk...the master had just to announce her death. The pain and shock of losing such a wonderful person made her unable to drink a single drop of beer.

Meanwhile Levy who has been sitting on one of the table sat there quietly as she look at Natsu's table. Before she'll be going there to chat with Lucy, may it be books or boys it was always Lucy who listened to her. Out of this guild, Lucy was the only one she's been close with. Their likes and dislike are so much alike and the way how honest and straightforward Lucy was one of the things that she like about her.

But now just looking at Natsu's table made her even realize that Lucy is gone. That place is now empty. And just like that seat her love for books is gone, together with Lucy. "Levy..." Jet said, making her stop from her thoughts "I'm fine" She said "Ye..yeah. You're fine right? Levy's fine!" Droy said as he tries to cheer up the blue haired mage. "Yeah, I'll be fine"

The awkwardness around the guild didn't stop there, no one can speak a word, no can say it out loud but they know it themselves. They perfectly know how much wounded the guild has become but no one dares to say it, because they know some of them can never move on. Yes, some of them are in pain but not all of them and one of them is...

"Waaaah! Natsu!" energetically exclaimed by a short-white haired girl as she dashes towards the pink haired mage and tackled him into a hug. "Gosh! I miss you!"

"..."

"Hey! Natsu! what have you've been doing for the last three months?" She said as she pouts and batted her eyelashes in flirty way. "Did you know how much I miss you!"

"..."

Gray, Erza and Natsu just continue eating their food, ignoring her while Levy, Cana, Wendy, Juvia, Charle were glaring at her and the others? Well lets just say they are just simply watching as the drama continues.

"AH!" She exclaimed "There's an extra seat! Gray can I sit beside you?"

"..."

"Okaaaay, so silence means yes" she exclaimed as she cheerfully sat besides Gray without any approval from the lad.

"Anyway, since you guys are missing a member now, Why don't I go and take that place?" She asked, well to be exact she asked while looking only at Natsu.

"..."

"We can go on missions together! Now that she's finally gone! You guys don't need to keep up with her plus she's weak and I'm strong!" She said as she squealed in delight "I'll be much more useful to you than that baggage!"

Okay right now, Levy, Cana, Wendy, Juvia and Charle are giving her deathly glares and if glares can kill then I bet she'll be given death for five time in a row. Since they received the news about her gone, She's been showing more and more of her true colors and though at first they can not believe that the real her is like that. Sure she can act flirty to whoever she wants but talking about Lucy like that...unforgivable.

"Please Natsu..Pretty please" She said with a disgusting puppy dog eyes. "Please Erza, Gray. Happy you'll be fine with it right?"

Erza, Gray and Happy were quiet. Of course they're doing their best to shut their mouths and try to be patient towards her because in the end she's a fairy tail member and she's their childhood friend.

"Come on guys! Now is the perfect chance" She exclaimed "I mean you know, now that she died because she's weak now you can ask me to join your team. So there's no need for you to hold back because now you won't be hurting her feelings..."

"Lisanna." Natsu said.

Macao, Wakaba and the others realized the sudden increase in temperature. Erza and Gray has been giving of killing intent and Natsu...he's been clenching his fist under the table.

"What? You finally agree?" Lisanna said with big, gleeful eyes.

"No" Natsu said. "None of us would never agree to it"

"Eeeeh? But why?" Lisanna said as she continue to act cute to Natsu.

"..."

"Oooh! Sandwiches!" Lisanna said as she notice the meal in front of her is still untouched "No one's eating this?"

"..."

"Oh wait Maybe its for me!" She said "Thanks Natsu...you even bought me a meal. Its really a good thing since I haven't eaten breakfast"

"..."

The temperature continue to increased until 50 degrees, the drinks from other table started to boil, the spoon and fork started to melt around those tables near Natsu.

"Uh-oh" They thought as they immediately back away towards Cana and the others.

"Hey! Guys move! Its cramp here!" She exclaimed.

"No...This is the only part of the guild where its temperature is normal." They said. Well true, Wendy and Juvia has been casting spells around the bar area because they sure don't want to see melted cups and stuff.

"It sure is getting hot in here right Natsu?" Lisanna said as she open up the first three button of her shirt in hope to seduce the pink haired mage. Oh boy if she only knew it.

"..."

"Oh well I guess I'll eat. I'm starving!" She said while smiling, then as she grab a piece of sandwich, the temperature increased by twofold making Wendy and Juvia's spell useless. Erza has her sword ready, and Gray...he's ready...from the moment she sat beside him, an ice-sword is ready. Lisanna opened her mouth and was about to eat the sandwiches meant for her...and without wasting another second, Happy flew over and grab the sandwich from Lisanna's hands.

"Aaaaah...-!?" Lisanna was shocked to see the blue cat grabbing the sandwich from her. "Happy! Why the heck did you do that!?"

"But...but this..."

"Those are my sandwiches, I'm hungry so I'm eating it!" She exclaimed as she pull the sandwiches from Happy.

"NO! This is not yours Lisanna!" He said with teary eyes.

"No! its mine! Besides Gray and the others said that no one owns this!" She said while glaring at Happy

"No! Lucy! Lucy always eat this sandwiches! Its Lucy's!" He exclaimed as tears continue to fall.

"Haaah? She's dead isn't she!?" She said, scoffing off at him

"She's not! She's just gone!"

"No Happy she's dead besides a bitch like her deserves to die!" Lisanna said as she laugh "Don't you think so Natsu?"

"..."

That's it. Natsu thought. He had enough, sure Lisanna is an important friend but can't take it anymore.

"Shit." Cana said as she saw Gray,Erza and Natsu's expression. "Wendy! Hurry up and Call Mira! She's at the back door!"

"O..Oh okay" Wendy said as she immediately dashes off towards Mira.

"Elfman! Stop her!" Cana exclaimed "If this continue she might be killed!"

"I..I know." Elfman said as he dashes towards them "Lisanna...stop it! Stop talking anymore"

"Haah? What are you talking about Elf-niichan" She said "Why would I stop its the truth anyway!"

"Stooop...before you...!" Elfman was suddenly stop when Gray suddenly put an ice barrier around them. "Nng..Gray stop!"

"..."

"Lisanna, no one can replace Lucy. no one" Natsu said as he stood up and looked at her. An expression she hasn't seen, an expression that no one has seen. Maybe even Natsu, himself thought that who could have thought that he'll be able to look at a guild mate like this. Who could have thought that he'll be feeling so much hatred towards Lisanna, a close friend of his.

"Wha...what's with you..Natsu..." Lisanna said as tremble in fear. "Gray! Erza help me!"

Gray and Erza didn't even look at her instead they just continue eating with their weapon on the other hand of course

"Stop talking about Lucy like that!" Natsu said, with his onyx eyes piercing through her.

"Wha..why? I'm not wrong! Besides that bitch is just a replacement for me because you guys thought that I di...-"

*SLAP*

What just happend?

The rest of the guild are shocked even Natsu, Gray and Erza.

"Mi...Mira-nee..." Lisanna said as she touch her red right cheek.

Mirajane, just slap her!

Mirajane who spoils her little sister...she just slap her!  
"Wh...why...even...you...towards that...bitch!" Lisanna exclaimed

"You're wrong! Even though you're my precious little sister I don't want you to talk to Lucy like that!" Mira exclaimed "Lucy's been like an irreplaceable family for me and she's not a replacement for you. Just like you...no one can replace you."

"Mi..Mira-nee but...you slap me" She said while crying. Mira knows it all too well, if she hadn't slap her...Lisanna might be dead now with Erza, Gray and Natsu attacking?

"You should apologize to Happy, to them" Mra said "You've hurt their feelings"

"I...I won't!" Lisanna exclaimed as she stood up. "Natsu! Why!? Why can't you just forget about her and move on!?" She exclaimed with tears streaming down her eyes.

"..."

"Natsu! Answer me!" She exclaimed "The way you guys are...right now...you're nothing but frozen deep to your time! You guys should just move on!"

"How...how do you expect me to do that!" Natsu exclaimed, with his pent up anger and loneliness pouring

"I'm here! Natsu!" She said.

"With you?" Natsu said as he scoffed at her making the white haired girl blush in embarrassment

" You see..**.Moving on is like telling me to forget her and forgetting her will never be an option**" He said and with a last glance at her, she slumped down the floor with her heart broken as she realize that he can never love her. _**Never.**_

* * *

_I must say this is one long chapter. -_-_

_Anyway how is it? Should I continue?_

_Please REVIEW!_

_and thanks for reading_

**_Share some love by sending a review_**

**_C:')_**

**_CHERRY POP._**

**_DANGEROUS LOVE._**


	4. Chapter 4

_** Possession**_

* * *

_"Don't go taking what's mine" He said, making my heart skip a beat and then at that very moment I realized that this is not a matter of forever its the matter for an eternity. Especially when time started flowing the wrong way and it was too late when I realized that I've fallen a lot more deeper than I thought._

* * *

** Chapter 4: Regrets. **

_"Having one regret is enough. I don't plan on making another one"_

* * *

**Gray's POV**

As I walked around aimlessly to cool off my head from all the rubbish shit that Lisanna's been saying, my head is filled by nothing but her, Lucy Heartfilia. I still remember the day I learned the news about her from the master, the day I've read her letter is also the day that my tears have dried and in exchange for my dried up tears eternal emptiness and sadness befall into me. Maybe its because I've cried a life time's worth of tears that's why right now not even a single drop can fall down.

I've become frozen with my own time, its not just me but along with the pain and emptiness is also a life time's worth of regret. Every since then I've always dreamed about her, her smiling face, her voice calling out my name and her...leaving my side and the me who's running after her. Its always been that dream. Her and my regret.

I know that she like that idiot and I know that he like him back, its a mutual thing that's why I decided to step back because I thought it would be for the best, the two of them are also my important nakama and above else my priority is for her to continue smiling. That is why I never said anything about my feelings for her, I've always kept it bottle inside me because I thought that as long as she's happy then its fine even if I'm hurt but now she's gone.

I'm filled nothing but regrets. I'm regretting the fact that I didn't notice that something has been off with her before she disappeared I regret not being able to be beside her when she's thinking about it, I regret not being able to stop her from leaving, I regret not realizing things and most of all I regret not being able to tell her I love her.

_Three words and eight letters._

Just a simple 'I like you' would have been better than nothing. But I didn't even dare say it. I only watched on the sidelines, protect her from the sidelines and make her happy only from the sidelines. Aaaah...how lame. Who would have thought that I'll be this lame now everything that I could have done before when she's still within the reach of my hand has turned into nothing but 'What ifs'

I've been walking aimlessly around the town and before I knew I arrived in front of her apartment. It been three months since then but we, Erza, Happy and Natsu decided that we'll continue paying Lucy's apartment and that her things should remain as it is but now as I stand in front of her place, where we usually ambush her, waiting for her return, staying cozy at her place with out her knowing because Mira has always been handing us her house keys and then she'll come back and yell at us.

But now everything seems like far-off dream. Her place is here but she's not. Ah...crap. This isn't good. It took us three months to finally get our act together but as times pass by the loneliness, the hole she left in us continue to grow deeper. As I sat down the pavement and look at the river in front of her place, even though my eyes aren't crying, my heart is grieving.

Lucy...

Lucy...

Lucy...

"I like you" I said to no one.

What the heck? This is so laughable. Its so easy to say it but saying it now is pointless.

Now that the person I want to say it the most isn't here anymore.

See now Lucy? I'm not strong cause I wasn't able to protect you.

I'm not cool more like I'm lame.

I'm not smart cause all this time I've been acting stupid.

The truth is this is me, Uncool, lame and useless...

A man who can't even protect or stay with the girl he loves.

"Ha...hahahahahaha...ha"I'm so pathetic that I could only laugh.

And what's more pathetic is that I'm still hoping that I can be with her even thought its all too late now.

Today I could only sat in front of her door waiting for someone that would never come my heart continue to grieve even though my tears are all dried up but as I look at the dark, gloomy sky as rain drops started to fall I could only smirk at the sight, seems like even the sky and the rain are sympathizing over me, crying for me. "Sigh, since when did I became this pathetic?"

"Yeah. You sure look pathetic Gray"

"Eh?" Then I look up and there I saw the guy I don't want to see. "So its just you Natsu"

END OF GRAY'S POV

"Huuuh What do you mean by just Natsu!" He said "Are you trying to pick a fight with me?"

"No. Seriously I'm not in the mood for one" Gray said as I stare down the ground"Your the same too right?"

"huh?"

"Stop acting dumb. So if your just trying to cheer me up with your stupidity then its better if you stop" He said "Since when were you here?"

"I was inside Lucy's place since long before you came here, I smell you so I went down here"

"What's up with that? Don't go smelling me freak"

"..."

"Tch. Suddenly appearing in front of me and you'll just shut up come on say somethi-"

"I know that you are in love with Lucy" Natsu said as the ice mage eyes flinch at what he just heard.

"Since when?"

"four months ago, a month before Lucy disappeared" Natsu said

"Hmm...if you knew it already why didn't you tell her?"

"Well to be honest I wasn't really one hundred percent sure about it four months ago" He said as he sat down beside him "And maybe because I'm afraid that everything will change if I mention it"

Gray didn't say anything and as the silence engulf the two of them he knows that what Natsu did was probably for the best in his own way maybe he's trying to respect his decisions but still why would he mention it now? Of all times why now!?

"I won't apologize to you or something" Natsu said as he look up at the sky

"Of course you won't stupid. If you do I'll kill you" Gray said.

"Hahaha, try it if you can ice freak"

"Anyway aside from you stupidity what are you doing at Lucy's place?" Gray asked

"Oh yeah! THE DIARY!" Natsu exclaimed as he suddenly stood up

"Diary? oh the one Erza said is for you"

"Yeah, and that diary has everything!" Natsu exclaimed in delight

"everything? what do you mean" Gray asked

"I'm not yet sure but here's what I think *whisper* *Whisper*"

Gray's eyes widen in shock from what Natsu said as he immediately grab the pink haired lad by his scarf. "Is what you said true?"

"Tch. Let go of me" Natsu said kinda irk because Gray grab him by his precious scarf "I told you right its just a possibility"

"But..."

"In which case, whether its true or not the question is will you do it?" Natsu asked as he offer his hand at the ice mage.

"Do you even have to asked?" Gray said as he grab it "Having one regret is enough. I don't plan on making another one"

"Okay. So now we have a deal." Natsu said as the two of them head up to Lucy's apartment.

* * *

**_ so how was it?_**

**_Good or Bad?_**

**_Should I continue_**

**_ANYWAY JUST WHAT IS THE DEAL THAT they were talking about?_**

**_PLS. REVIEW~_**


	5. Chapter 5

_** Possession**_

* * *

_"Don't go taking what's mine" He said, making my heart skip a beat and then at that very moment I realized that this is not a matter of forever its the matter for an eternity. Especially when time started flowing the wrong way and it was too late when I realized that I've fallen a lot more deeper than I thought._

* * *

**-Chapter 5: Lost-**

_"You are not her anymore" _

* * *

_**Brother, Sister, Father, Mother **_

_**Sleeping, Standing **_

_**Underwater**_

I wonder what is this? This feeling of your hope being shattered, your whole body powerless as if its being bound to nothingness.

Where am I?

What am I?

Who am I?

**_Sinking, Swimming, Floating, Dreaming_**

**_Forward Moving, Backward Thinking_**

I don't know anything. I don't remember anything. Except for this feeling of heaviness, this sadness that I feel all over.

Is this a feeling of regret?

Or is this a feeling of wanting to runaway?

Runaway? But where?

From reality? Why?

Ugh. My head...it hurts. It hurts so much I started crying out from the pain as I look around me there was nothing but darkness.

"Calm down. Daughter of Layla"

"Huh?"

Layla? Who is Layla? Daughter?

"Calm your heart"

The weird voice said, taking a deep breath I tried to calm myself. Besides it won't hurt to follow this weird voice's advice right?

"Uuh..who..who are you where are you?" I exclaimed, as I tried to look around the darkness to see where this voice is coming from.

"Its still too soon for you to know who I am. For now you can call me anything you want. As far as where am I now...you know where I am but you forgot."

"Who am I? What am I? Where am I? I...don't remember anything? Why? Please..tell me. Please" I beg, as salty water started falling down my eyes.

"Calm down daughter of Layla" The voice said "As far as who are you, you should remember who are you and remember everything once again."

"I can't! I can't remember every time I try to remember...my head started to hurt" And I feel myself drowning from sadness. "So pls. tell me! If you know! please!"

"I'm sorry but I can't. If I tell it myself then you'll lose everything" The voice said

"Hnn. What's with that?" I said as I snorted at his words "How can a person who forgot everything even lose something?"

"See? You just remembered! You are a human being!" He said "And forgetting and loosing everything is different"

"But...I can't...I can't remember anything!" I exclaimed.

"Its not that you can't but because you choose not to." The voice said "You have to remember anything before its too late"

"What do you mean!?"

"Remember who you are. Layla's Daughter. Find the answers to your question soon or else...you'll lose your everything to **him**"

"Him? Layla's Daughter? Who is she?"

"I'm sorry but I really can't tell besides my time is running out. So is yours so hurry before you lose everything and be his."

"Wha-? Hey! Wait...tell me! please tell me who is **HE** you are talking about? Or please at least tell me, my name!" I said as I try to run after the voice.

"Lucy, daughter of Layla. You have to remember everything or else he'll completely take over your everything. So before that happens you must..."

"What? I can't hear you! Wait!"

"Good bye Lucy"

"Nooooo!"

And that weird voice is gone and as I found myself being wrap by the darkness and the next thing I did was, I opened my eyes. My eyelids still heavy from what seems like a long slumber and the sudden brightness started to blind me. Hurting my eye making me squint.

"Your highness, the princess! She woke up!" I heard someone yelled frantically. _Your highness? Princess? _

"Hmm. Finally. Its about time." I heard someone said, I guess he's the 'your highness' thing.

My eyes, still hazy from everything stared at the bright light in front of me and with my futile efforts of seating up or even moving a single finger seems to be impossible to my still numb body.

"There's no need to force yourself, my princess"

A guy said as I heard footsteps coming near me.

"W..wh..who are you" I said weakly as if my voice is struggling.

"I'm _Chase_" And what came into my view was a guy, a guy with a platinum blonde hair and deep azure eyes

"Chase?"

"Yes, and you? Do you know who you are?" he asked as he lean down closer to my ear, making me tremble by his deep voice

"My name...I...I'm...Lucy" I answered, while trying not to let the "unsureness" of whether my name is really Lucy or not.

"Yes, your name is Lucy..." He said, smiling down at me "...My bride"

"Your bride?" I asked weakly as I stare back at him.

"Yes. Because you are no longer the human-mage Lucy or Lucky Lucy anymore." He said, his azure eyes staring down at me as if looking at my everything "You are not her _anymore_"

_**"From now on your Lucy, Lucifer's daughter and his vessel." **_

* * *

**_ so how was it?_**

**_Good or Bad?_**

**_Should I continue? _**

**_aaaand _**

**_I'm really sorry for the late update! _**

**_I've been really busy this month! TT_TT_**

**_Don't worry I'll updating the next chapter (a bit longer) soon so_**

**_Keep on reading and reviewing!_**

**_BTW At the first part I used a song/lyrics._**

**_and just for a little bit of fun try guessing the title :)_**

**_PLS. REVIEW~_**


End file.
